Twilight Mockery
by Futureauthor09
Summary: When Edward bites Mike things don't turn out so nice. Note:WILL HAVE SEQUAL IF VIEWERS LIKE FIRST. I put tragedy cuz Edward does have something bad happen.... and romance cuz jacob does kiss. Note: These r going to be VERY short but if viewers like...
1. The end

Edward's View

"My family we are different from are kind" I said walking up the hill. Smirking to myself about when Mike went to far with bella. So after Mike left i driank his blonde for revenge.... but i can still go in the sunlight right? In my mind i heard Carisle telling me that if we only drink animal's blood we sparkle as humans say but what happens if we drink humans blood? i was to busy trying to hear what Mike was thinking about Bella in the other room.... Never mind that i have to show Bella what i look like in the sunlight . I walked straight in front of a beam of the sun... Pain ran through my whole body there was a strong for pushing me down..... running for shade in a tree i saw Jacob from the corner of my eye looking at Bella..... Running to give her one last goodbye i knew i was dying. But the strong force pushed at me again i was turning ghostly pale and there was sheds of black everywhere. My mind closed and i was left in a dark pit of nothing.

Bella's View

What was happening to Edward! He was dieing as far as i could tell he looked ghostly pale and there was sheds of black everywhere. EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screeched to the top of my lungs running my hands through his ashes. Finally i got up and saw jacob watching. Turning angry i realized Jacob did this! He was standing behind me the whole time. DAMN YOU JACOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran to him and cried on his shoulder mixed emotions all at once. I love you i said wailing. But i - i- i- I LOVE EDWARD!!!!! I said burying my face in his ashes and sobbing wailes.

Jacob's View

I cant belive even when the blood sucking leech is dead she still loves him more then me.... I didnt even do it!!!! I didnt kill her heartless cold one! He killed him self, the iddiot. I didnt killl him i screamed at bella!! Growling at her to the top of my lungs. For a miunte she looked afraid. I couldn't do this to Bella i wrapped her in my arms and gave her a heart warming kiss that the dead leech wasn't ever cabale of. "Let him rot in hell"i thought. Kissing Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's View

"My family we are different from are kind" I said walking up the hill. Smirking to myself about when Mike went to far with bella. So after Mike left i driank his blonde for revenge.... but i can still go in the sunlight right? In my mind i heard Carisle telling me that if we only drink animal's blood we sparkle as humans say but what happens if we drink humans blood? i was to busy trying to hear what Mike was thinking about Bella in the other room.... Never mind that i have to show Bella what i look like in the sunlight . I walked straight in front of a beam of the sun... Pain ran through my whole body there was a strong for pushing me down..... running for shade in a tree i saw Jacob from the corner of my eye looking at Bella..... Running to give her one last goodbye i knew i was dying. But the strong force pushed at me again i was turning ghostly pale and there was sheds of black everywhere. My mind closed and i was left in a dark pit of nothing.

Bella's View

What was happening to Edward! He was dieing as far as i could tell he looked ghostly pale and there was sheds of black everywhere. EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screeched to the top of my lungs running my hands through his ashes. Finally i got up and saw jacob watching. Turning angry i realized Jacob did this! He was standing behind me the whole time. DAMN YOU JACOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran to him and cried on his shoulder mixed emotions all at once. I love you i said wailing. But i - i- i- I LOVE EDWARD!!!!! I said burying my face in his ashes and sobbing wailes.

Jacob's View

I cant belive even when the blood sucking leech is dead she still loves him more then me.... I didnt even do it!!!! I didnt kill her heartless cold one! He killed him self, the iddiot. I didnt killl him i screamed at bella!! Growling at her to the top of my lungs. For a miunte she looked afraid. I couldn't do this to Bella i wrapped her in my arms and gave her a heart warming kiss that the dead leech wasn't ever cabale of. "Let him rot in hell"i thought. Kissing Bella.


End file.
